Corrugated materials have long been used for packing, display shelving and more recently, for furniture and other novel applications. A corrugated material, such as cardboard, is generally light and sturdy as compared with similar materials and can offer a cost advantage. Being able to connect panels or sheets of corrugated material in a way to create various shapes or structures, and maintain the structural integrity and strength of the material is important to those working with corrugated materials.